


Take My Breath Away

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Choking, Clothed Sex, Dom!Loki, F/M, Fights, Finger Sucking, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Loki and the reader get into a heated argument.  Loki grips the reader’s neck in an attempt to intimidate her.  But it has the opposite effect.





	Take My Breath Away

“Asshole!” you screamed as you slammed the door and marched down the hallway.

“We are NOT finished here!” Loki yelled after you. 

If the two of you weren’t having sex, you were screaming at each other at the top of your lungs. Your fights were the stuff of legends around Avengers Tower. Today with the rest of the team out of mission, no one heard the bellowing.

“Oh yes we are, you arrogant bastard.” you shouted, not even bothering to turn around. 

You made it halfway down the hall, when a strong hand grabbed you at the waist and slammed you into the wall. Loki’s other hand grabbed you by the throat holding you tight. Loki’s face reddened as his lips curled into a snarl.

“I SAID!” he yelled as he leaned into your face, breath hot on your cheeks. “We are not finished.” he snarled and looked daggers into you. 

Where you should feel fear, or even terror, but you only felt lust. You wanted him and judging by the wetness pooling between your thighs, your body agreed.

“Let. Me. Go.” you spat as you strained against his grip. You didn’t want him to let go.

Loki’s nostrils flared at your defiance. 

“Do not test me mortal! I can snap your neck with a twist of my fingers…” Loki squeezed your neck in his grip.

Your breath became labored, and your vision close in, black teasing the edges. Your lips let loose an pornographic moan as you tilted your chin to the ceiling, exposing your neck to the god. Your hands clenched at your sides, desperate to touch him. Loki’s eyes widened. This was not the reaction he expected. 

“Does this excite you, pet? Being entirely at my mercy? At my whim?” he asked, releasing his grip briefly before tightening again, making your core ache.

You managed a weak nod. Loki leaned in, licking a stripe up your cheek. He nibbled on your earlobe.

“Use your words.” he whispered before placing a trail of bites down your neck. You shivered and groaned as he nipped at your collarbones. You whined as his lips left your body and you craved the warm and wet kisses again.

“I am waiting.” he squeezed your neck again and shocks went through your limbs.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, my king.”

Loki released your neck as his hands reached from your skirt, pushing it up around your waist. His one hand held you tight by the hip pressing you against the wall. The other trailed down to between your legs. His heel kicked your feet apart, granting him access to your folds. He rubbed the pad of his thumb along your clit, earning whimpers from your lips. His fingers teased your folds through the thin fabric of your panties. 

“So wet already,” Loki tsked as he continued to tease you, “and we have just begun.”

Loki slid your panties to the side as he continued to tease you. You bucked your hips against his fingers, fighting his grip and wanting more friction. Loki pushed you back against the wall and stopped his onslaught upon your pussy, but not removing his fingers. His hand left your hip and gripped your neck again.

“You are mine, understand?” he growled. “Your pleasure is mine to give and to take away. You will do as you are told.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Now where were we?” 

Loki’s fingers began moving again. He slid one finger into your pussy, pumping in slow, steady motions. You yearned to buck your hips in rhythm but did not dare disobey again. His fingers curled inside of you, spurring on your first orgasm. You edged closer to release with each thrust and curl. Your voice let loose a string of moans and groans, actual words escaping you in your ecstasy. Just as you toppled over, Loki removed his fingers in an abrupt motion, leaving you empty. You whimpered.

“Did I say you could come yet?” Loki teased with a devious smile on this face. “Your pleasure is mine alone.”

Tears threatened to spill upon your cheeks are you shuttered from your ruined orgasm. 

“Yes sir.”

“Now…” Loki brought his fingers to your lips, pushing them past your lips. “suck them clean.”

You took them into your mouth, rolling your tongue across the smooth skin of his fingers, tasting your arousal, moaning against him. Loki loosened his belt and unzip his fly, releasing his engorged cock. He pulled his fingers from your mouth with a pop. He pumped himself a few times, spreading his pre-cum. 

Loki hooked his hand under your knee, hooking your leg around his waist. His tip teased at your entrance before he plunged into you, pushing your panties aside. You groaned and gripped his shoulders and he filled you. 

“Gods, you are the perfect fit, pet.” Loki gasped as he bottomed out. 

Loki thrusted hard into you, pushing you in the wall and using your leg as leverage. His hips bucked against you as his pubic bone grazed across your clit with each thrust. Your release chased you once again as you noticed the familiar tightening.

“Loki, please…” you begged as you gripped onto him as though you would collapse if you let go.

“Please what, pet?” he panted as he continued thrust at a relentless pace, chasing his own release.

“Please let me come, Loki.” you pleaded, eyes filling with tears.

Loki continued to fuck you against the wall, grinding you mercilessly against the brick. The coil inside threatened to snap at any moment. Your pussy clenched against Loki’s cock as his tip grazed your g-spot. Loki looked you in the eyes and grabbed your neck, squeezing just enough to make you breathe hard.

“Come for me.”

“FUCK!!” you screamed as your orgasm ripped through you.

The choking made your release even more intense, and you became lightheaded, threatening to pass out. You shuttered against Loki as he hooked your other leg around his waist. His thrusts faltered and in a final thrust, he shoved you hard against the wall. He stuttered as he spilled into you. He released your legs from his grasp but held you against the wall. You turned to move, but he pushed your shoulder back against the wall. 

“Where do you think you are going?” he snapped at you.

You looked at him, brows furrowed.

“I said you are mine. You can leave when I say so.” he commanded as he sucked on your neck, sparking your arousal once again.


End file.
